


All I Want To Do Is Eat My Princess's Brains [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Cinderella (1950), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), Peter Pan (1953), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombie Apocalypse, magic doesn't have to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "All I Want To Do Is Eat My Princess's Brains" by pipisafoat.</p><p>Prompt: Disney Princesses. I think I would love anything you could write for this. If you need ideas, Belle is my favorite. Something supernatural might be fun for an apocalypse, or even just leave that out and drop them in the post-apocalyptic world, trying to survive. You know they would be badasses at it.</p><p>Ariel flips her hair over one shoulder in a well-practiced flash of red. “You two and your precious books. True love will win out over books any day.”</p><p>“Go seduce Prince Eric’s rotting corpse, then,” Rapunzel practically spits, gathering up the books and marching to a different table. “The book-lovers will find a way to win while you’re busy having your brains eaten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want To Do Is Eat My Princess's Brains [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want To Do Is Eat My Princess's Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469423) by [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat). 



Length: 11:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all%20i%20want%20to%20do%20is%20eat%20my%20princess's%20brains.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
